


The first time ever I saw your face

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Random Playlist [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roberta Flack, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “Did you know that’s the title for a song?” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and made him look up by gently pulling his face up with his finger“I had no idea” Sherlock shrugged in his position and rested his head on John’s shoulder again “But yes, I’ve loved you since the first time ever I saw your face” He kissed John’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over the shock... Trying to get back in the fanfic horse... That ending was so open that I can't believe how many chances I have not only to rewrite the story but to give them as many happy begining and endings I can give them!!! 
> 
> As always, love the comments and kudos and love you all. Disclaimer, as usual
> 
> BTW, from now on all my works will have comment moderation, not because I can't accept criticism, but because I find some comments disrespectful to other readers. Hope you enjoy, thank you so mich for reading!

Sung by the wonderful [Roberta Flack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9jmusgMgro); my favourite version, though I must say Miss [Leona Lewis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t4LpqKpFYI) does a great job too!

 

“When?” John asked while he carded Sherlock’s hair with his fingers

“The first time ever I saw your face” Sherlock answered, kissing John’s chest with feather light kisses

“Did you know that’s the title for a song?” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and made him look up by gently pulling his face up with his finger

“I had no idea” Sherlock shrugged in his position and rested his head on John’s shoulder again “But yes, I’ve loved you since the first time ever I saw your face” He kissed John’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck

“I thought the sun rose in your eyes” John started to sing against Sherlock’s curls

“What?” Sherlock looked up and John smiled

“And the moon and the stars were the gifts you made” He sung lowly and looked deeply in Sherlock’s eyes “To the dark and the endless night, my love” He kissed Sherlock and made him sigh

“Are you singing to me?” Sherlock asked when he caught back his breath

“The first time ever I kissed your lips” John kissed him again, softly and tenderly this time, Sherlock blushed and tried to hide his face in John’s neck but John held his face in his hands “I felt the earth move in my hands” John continued and pecked his lips “Like the trembling heart of a captive bird” His hand moved down to Sherlock’s neck and pulled him closer before pushing him onto his back “That was there at my command, my love” He kissed Sherlock’s neck and settled on top of him

“John” Sherlock let out in a whisper and surrendered to John’s touch

“And the first time” John let his hand wander down and felt Sherlock´s body ready to receive him “ever I lay with you” Sherlock blushed and his breath caught in his throat as he felt John in him “I felt your heart” John sighed and Sherlock panted “So close to mine” He kissed Sherlock’s neck and felt his pulse “And I knew our joy” He moved slowly “would fill the earth” He bit Sherlock’s ear and moved his mouth lower to kiss him “And last” He moved a little faster “’till the end of time” He felt Sherlock shiver and held him close, going deeper “My love”

“My love” Sherlock’s voice was raw and full of desire

“My love” John pushed deeper and continued making love to his sweet husband   


End file.
